Within Time
by DarkBladePhoenix
Summary: A time rift hits Sonic's time and where he and his friends end up might affect the course of history forever. The offical characters enter in the second Chapter!
1. Intro

**January 22 2136; location: unknown**

_Answer this question: what have you taken for granted? food, a home, walking ... Life itself. Well you shouldn't take life for granted, I tell you why._

_40 years ago, before I was even born, the world goverment chrashed and an evil organization rose. this organization was so powerful, even the nation themselves were bowing to it and life had almost had been given up by the people. But a few years back, a group of hereos risked everything to stop this organization._

_I thought it was over, I guess I was wrong._

A large explosion echoed through one of the streets of a large almost deserted city. I walked away from the smoke and looked around, almost all of the buildings had broken windows or doors and graffiti on them, half of them had been either burnt or started to collaspe. The streets themselves weren't much better, they were littered with rubish and burnt out car, bus or the occansional truck. Its hard to believe I call this world home.

My ears priked as several robots landed infront of me, I could see them since their was no moon in the night sky above me but I could see their evil gleaming eyes, and glowing red claws and guns. They were on the hunt and they found their prey: _moi_. Stepping back slightly I brought my left hand up near my head, I made a fireball in my hand. The robots fired but I leapt into the sky and snapped my hand out, palm forward. The fireball launched and exploded covering the robots.

I landed on my hands and knees, my eyes were shut and my scarf gently floated down beside me. I opened my eyes and saw my true self in the broken glass that I had almost landed on. Staring back at me was a monster, a pretedor, with golden, green tint, feral eyes and large fangs poking out of my jaw and mouth. My long untamed black and red hair surrounded my face, my fur was the same with a white muzzle. My right ear was robotic and had a chunk missing from it, I also had combed my hair to cover the rightside of my face. My right arm and down my back was robotic as well. I narrowed my eyes and sweeped the shards away with my left arm. I stood up.

"Valkyre!"

I looked up into the sky as someone yelled my name over the intercom in my right ear. A large plane flew over, its light blue- dark red metal gleamed faintly in the almost no light. I could still see perfectly and I saw the resistant insignima on the side of the nose: a black eagle in front of a red sphere surrounded in gold. I started running down the street chasing the plane, and taking a deep breath, unfluring my wings.. 20 feet across, jet black with red tips and several 2 foot long, lethal looking spikes on some feather tips. They caught the wind and I was soon soaring over the city. The city didn't look much different in the air than what it did on the ground. I focused my eyes on a couple of Gangs before looking out for the plane.

The plane hovered ahead, it was just bigger than a normal fighter jet and had long wings, or gravity blades as I call them, that formed an X on the engines with two on the front like normal plane wings. The engine itself were quite large and gave the plane most of its weight, which was about 8 tonnes. The plane wasn't built for speed but for power, hence why it is called the Wyvern X and armed with three plasma cannons, one on the nose and the other two on the base of both top wings on the engines; it was one of the strongest fighter plane if this time, second only to the Hyperion and the dreaded Eclispe Cannon. (looks almost like the Tornado X but a bit bigger)

The Hyperion, a giant battleship, slowly flew up making the Wyvern X look tiny. It looked like a tanker cross with large wings on the back and side, and a large tail shaped like a fishes tail. Most of the ship was taken up by the three huge plasma engines that powered the ship or the large cannon hidden at the front even with its own engine. The hyperion's metal was blackish- really dark gold with pale yellow highlights. The insignima was on its side next to another scratched out one. The second one I could faintly see as a black wave surrounded in silver.

The Wyvern X dissappeared into the hangar of the Hyperion and I soon followed after. The large doors shut with a clang behind me.


	2. The rift

**Me: Se-**

**Rusty: oh! oh! can I say it.**

**Me: fine...**

**Disclaimer/ Rusty: Sega owns Sonic, Silver,Shadow and the orginal Ark, DarkBladePhoenix owns Valkyre and her world/time whatever you call it.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**2008 - present day; location: The Ark.**

An Alarm made the sea blue hedgehog freeze in his place. A white hedgehog ran into him and fell back onto his butt

"Oh that ain't good," the silver one said.

A floating guard robot appeared and shot at the blue hedgehog, which jumped out of the way. The white hedgehog made a started cry before summoning a forcefield using his Telekintic powers. The bullets ricketed of the forcefield. The blue hedgehog did a homming attack on the floating robot. It exploded and Sonic did a back flip and landed infront of the other hedgehog. Silver dropped the forcefield, but remained seated on the ground. The pounding of shoes made him look around, a jet black hedgehog with red highlights ran up

"what happened?" Shadow asked looking at Silver, which grinned childish, than at Sonic.

"Accidently activated the defences.It was only one robot," Sonic replied. Shadow raised his eyebrow and then shook his head.

Shadow walked down the hall way, Sonic looked to Silver, which shrugged. Sonic started following. Silver jumped back up and noticing a window, Started to look out of it towards Earth. After a few minutes he realised that the others were gone.

"Ah! Wait for me!" Silver exclaimed before running after them. He ran through the old dusty corridors to the Control centre and up to Sonic. He leaned on his knees out of breath.

"Don't try and get lost," Sonic said. Shadow looked over his shoulder to Silver.

"Aye, aye," Silver stood up, saluted before falling back on his butt.

He laid on the ground. Shadow rolled his eyes and turned back to the computer screen which had loaded up. On the screen it said 'Enter User Code' which Shadow typed something and the screne loaded onto something else.

"I wish I didn't have to go into the past to see the Ark." Silver said he opened one eye, Sonic was leaning over him with a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"Some 90 years from now, in your time, something happens to the Ark," Silver sat up. " I remember reading it somewhere and I can't remember the rest. But I think it got rebuilt or something."

"More likely rebuilt," Sonic spoke up. "Its already over 50 years old now."

Silver stood up and leaned on a seperate computer watching Shadow. Silver didn't look at what he was leaning on and he pushed a button. The console started sparking, the white hedgehog jumped back with a yelp.

"What did you do?!" Shadow jumped upwards and snapped at the young hedgehog.

"I don't know!" That was all Silver could say before a blinding white light engulfed them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**January 23 2136; location: Hyperion. **

"A what? Wait don't answer I heard you the first time."

I walked into the control room, a gold nine tailed fox sat in the chair in the middle of the room, Ebon looked to me. A small brown cabit stood next to his chair, she wore a blue dress with matching blue jeans and shoes, her long hair had been tied back into a plait. She had a ribbon tied around her waist.

"What happened?"

"Rusty and Binghi have found an energy disturbence," Ebon explained

I looked at the vid com. Rusty was the purple and gold fox in the front, he had a blue shirt, army pants and scarf on his neck. He had traditional goggles on his head behind his four gold bangs, he had his hair back in a pony tail. Binghi in the pilot seat behind him,he was a silver fox with black points with the same red eyes as his father Ebon. He wore a white and blue shirt with dark grey pants, he used a illusion trink to make him look like he had one tail instead of the nine tails of his race. Out of the two pilots of the Wyvern X, Binghi, though the eldest, was the most reckless and he earnt the title for being the weapon pilot.

"Oh and there is a about five Dark Armada flagships heading this way," Binghi leaned over Rusty's shoulder and grinned recklessly.

"Goddamnit!" Ebon slammed his hands down on the arm rests of the chair. "Energy disterbence, my arse. The Dark Armada is more important"

"Binghi, don't stress your father out." I said, _Okay leader time. _"Binghi and Rusty go and check out the energy disturbence, it might be a Chaos Emerald or an acctual time rift. Tranquilise any living creature that came from the rift if it is one and bring them or it back here."

"Copy that, Wyvern X out," Binghi and Rusty said together. The vid com disappeared, and the screen in front of us returned to normal which displayed the ship health of the Hyperion, including the status/ location of the Wyvern X. A map was on other side.

Ebon shook his head and looked to me his head resting on his hand, "You trust them?"

"It stops them getting in the way," I turned to the cabit. "Mouse, prepare the cannon."

"Yes ma'am," She ran to the stairs and jumped down them two at a time. She jumped into a chair and turned on the console. Crosshairs appeared on the screen and the floor hummed beneith me as the fourth engine started up. Some of the Hyperion's plating moved on the underside

"Connection to Chaos Emerald intact?" I watched a new icon appear: the cannon health. One of the small dots underneigh was lite up and glowed red.

"Affemitive." Mouse replied. The five flagships appeared. Each a mirror image to the other except for the identification markings. I saw the ingsimina: a black wave with a sword embedded into it surrounded in silver and green. The purple ships lined up infront of us.

"Blood Angel, surrender." A human commander appeared on the vid com. "You are outnumbered, and we will fire if you don't co operate."

"I've got four words for you..." The vibrations got more intense, I smirked.

"Fleet, Ready your weapons."

I snapped my arm out

"Fire the Eclispe Cannon!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: oh that wasn't a typo, Valkyre really said the Eclipse cannon..**

**Rusty: I know what happens to the Eclipse Cannon. **

**Me: Rusty...**

**Rusty: It ge- CLANG! **

**Me: Leaning on the bucket on Rusty's head. Hush you'll spoil it. Well until next time, please review!**


End file.
